


Languages

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Dean sometimes is unreasonable with the way he cares about Cas. Ironically he has a very good reason.





	Languages

Dean always tries to tell Cas that he loves him in so many different and stupid ways.

“Cas, It’s cold outside, put on a scarf or something”, and Cas rolls his eyes in exhasperation, knowing that cold weather don’t make anything to him. “Cas you gotta try this burger I just made for you” and Cas frowns. He knows it will taste like molecules but Dean doesn’t, so he bites and flashes a big smile at Dean’s expectant gaze. “Cas, I won’t let you go alone there” And Cas breathes deeply to hide his annoyance. He’s a damn angel, and he’s stronger than Dean, but he let him follow, just for his peace of mind.

Other days, Dean just makes coffee for him and takes it to the place where he’s reading lore books, with a blue mug that matches his eyes. And the care is always implícit.

But that night they get hammered, and Dean’s tongue is looser than usual. Sam is in his room and it’s just Cas and Dean, sitting on the kitchen table, drinking whiskey and talking, amongst other things, about phylosophical crap.

“Why is that your eyes shine so much?” Dean asks

“I don’t know what you mean” Cas says killing all the content on the whiskey glass in one fluid swallow.

Dean smiles as an idiot and get closer to him “You know, that little spark, like, when the light reflects on the ocean?” He laughs “Nevermind” He flicks his wrists, dismissing the subject.

Cas laughs too, Dean is super drunk already “It’s okay Dean…” He reaches for the bottle to pour more ambar liquid.

Dean stands up, trembly and sits on the chair next to Cas, his breath hot and sweet “Castiel, yo te amo” He spits out with a self satisfied smile.

Cas’ eyebrows hit the ceiling in surprise and looks at him, smiling gummy and huge “you know that I speak all languages on earth, right?”

Dean smile fades a little but the affection is still there “…I know”

Cas nods, swallows the content of his glass again and smiles “Yo tambien te amo, Dean”

Dean smiles, and his cheeks are deep red. Takes Cas’ hand in his and interwines their fingers together. They don’t say anything else after, they keep drinking, thinking about tomorrow, when they have to face it all, and sober.


End file.
